ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
GDW Purgatory
History of GDW Purgatory Purgatory 2013 *Lady Magdalena def. Cameron Chase, Constance Black, Glory Braddock, Charles Kessler, and Silver to win the GDW World Heavyweight Championship *The Godfathers of Wrestling won a Tag Team Any Given Night Gauntlet to win the GDW World Tag Team Championship *Chris Cannon def. Caroline Owens, Cassidy Haze, and Nate Lawson to win the GDW Fever Television Championship *Andreas Lasiewicz def. Isaac Bongartz in a Parking Lot Brawl *Alana Starr def. Karen McBride *Joey Michaels def. Alexander Midas *Jackson Blackwater def. Morgana Eville to win the GDW Pure Championship *Diana Tremblay def. Nikki Walton *Kyle Black def. Rage Blackwolf Purgatory 2012 *Brady James def. Angela Jameson to win the GDW World Heavyweight Championship *Total War won a Tag Team Any Given Night to retain the GDW World Tag Team Championship *Kim Williams def. Marie Williams in a Street Fight *Caden Storm def. Katherine Grayson *Mya Denton def. Faith Diaz Purgatory 2011 *Matthew Bowden def. Angela James via disqualification; Angela Jameson retained the GDW World Heavyweight Championship *Jackson Adams def. Glory Braddock to win the GDW Fever Television Championship *Ryan & Brianna Singer def. Joey & Mike Michaels *Hidden Desires def. The Tribulation and Twisted & Sadistic to win the GDW World Tag Team Championship *David Kingsley def. Kurt Logan in a Street Fight *Faith Diaz won an Any Given Night Match *Summer Collins def. Neil Newman to win the Unified Heavyweight Championship *Sydney Christensen & Emanuel Dionisia def. The Klitschko Brothers to win the GCW Tag Team Championship *Hidden Desires def. The Bedlam Brothers to retain the SWC Tag Team Championship *Kitten Diaz def. Skye Estado to win the Unified Women's Championship *Blake Carter won a Hardcore Battle Royal to win the SWC Bloodlust Championship *Marcus Briggs won a SWC/GCW Immunity Any Given Night Purgatory 2010 *Joey Michaels def. Charles Kessler in an Apocalypse Match to retain the Revolution Championship *Angela Jameson def. Samantha Raine to win the World Heavyweight Championship *Kurt Logan & Glory Braddock def. Feature Presentation and Moral Majority in a steel cage match to retain the Fever TV Title and to win the World Tag Team Championship *Marie Jones def. Ivan Klitschko in a Last Man Standing Match *Jasmine def. Faith De Luca in a Beauty Salon from Hell Match *Ambrosia and Delfino fought to a No Contest in the Thunderdome of Death Match *Who Am I and Paul York fought to a no contest in a first blood match *Kimberly Williams def. Carrie Storm in a submission match to win the SWC Heavyweight Championship *Shane Matthews def. Michael Collins in a chain match to retain the SWC Carolina Championship *Sydney Christensen def. Stacy Masters in a falls count anywhere match to win the SWC Women's Championship *The Foundation def. The Illuminati in a tables match Purgatory 2009 *Charles Kessler def. Joey Michaels in a Steel Cage Match to retain the World Heavyweight Championship *Meagan Collins def. Jake "The Heartthrob" Storm in a Street Fight to win the Revolution Championship *Glory Braddock def. Carrie Storm in a Drunken Irish Pub Strap Match to retain the Fever Television Championship *Coral Marie & Trysta Allan def. Angelica Jones & Laivindil Rayne in a Tornado Match to win the World Tag Team Championship *Genocide def. Mystic in an Inferno Match *Angela Jameson def. Faith De Luca and Emma Frost in a Singapore Cane Match Purgatory 2008 *Joey Michaels def. Jake "The Heartthrob" Storm to win the World Heavyweight Championship *Jake "The Heartthrob" Storm def. Angelica Jones in a Last Man Standing Match to win the World Heavyweight Championship *Brandon Z'appel def. Yukino Williams and Meagan Collins in a World Title Eliminator Match to retain the Revolution Championship *Kayla Jones def. Matt Alan in a Street Fight *Joey Michaels def. Sean McBride *Trysta Allan and Sachiko Sohma def. The Allied Powers and Henry Mimosa and Sam Fletcher to win the World Tag Team Championship *The Kraken def. Steve Powers *Bobby Law and El Perro fought to a no contest Purgatory 2007 *Angelica "Firestar" Jones def. Aurora De'Viant to retain the World Heavyweight Championship *Meagan Collins def. Coral Marie in a Pure Rules match to retain the International Championship and to win the Terror Television Championship *Laivindil Rayne & Sean McBride def. The Axis of Evil and Maddi "Skittles" Brooks & "Killa" Jay Combs to win the World Tag Team Championship *Ragonus def. Steve Pinex in a Steel Cage Match *Blayze Alexander def. Mike Michaels *The Syndicate def. The Strong Style Thugs *Trysta Allan def. Brody Sawyer *Jake "The Heartthrob" Storm def. Andre "Old School" Owens Purgatory 2006 *"Howlin Mad" Murdock defeated Laivindil Rayne to win the GDW World Heavyweight Championship *Meagan Collins defeated Sabre to retain the GDW International Championship *El Musculo defeated Havik to retain the GDW Terror Television Championship *Angelica "Firestar" Jones and Blayze Alexanded fought to a draw (double pin) Purgatory 2003 *Angelica "Firestar" Jones defeated Cuchulain to win the GDW World Heavyweight Championship *The Innovator defeated "Howlin Mad" Murdock to retain the GDW International Championship *Angelica Jones defeated Emma Frost in an Apocalypse Match to retain the GDW Women's World Championship *Sean Williams defeated Infinity *Coral Marie defeated Kitten